bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Rapture Central Council
Strong evidence of a strawman in this game - that it was blatantly designed to fail and provide the ruined state for a shoot-em-up game. (I guess they dont bother to teach civics in schools these days) No Laws to run a City ? How is that remotely possible?. Commerce on a city or town scale really doesnt/cant/wont operate in a state of Anarchy. Central Council is the 'government' ?? Who arbitrates disagreements between citizens, who sit in judgement over a criminal court ?? That tiny council would be swamped with the tiniest bit of what the City of 20000 would need on a day to day basis. All these things 'just happen' with a wave of the hand?? Ryan became a 'tyrant' ?? You might look into the things FDR did prior and during WW2 (Ryan had to fight a 'civil war'/Rebellion to protect the City from the murderous criminals who were trying to destroy all order) The 'council' apparently didnt do much and certainly didnt offer many useful ideas in the crisis, So it was upto Ryan to handle things. The old Roman term is 'Dictator' --an appointed single leader with expanded powers and limited duration appointed during an emergency. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 23:20, July 3, 2013(UTC). Please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~. Recent Change Better A? This facilitated his rise to tyranny, which he was able to accomplish with little or no apparent difficulty. or better B? Thus, Ryan had little hindrance when he was forced to take strong action against the destruction being done to his city. Both sides of the same coin. Unownshipper (talk) 21:16, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Depends if you commonly call FDR or Churchill a tyrant ... They put into effect war measures even stronger than Ryan did. A point I commonly make was that Rapture was built on old social mechanisms which the unforseen effects of ADAM overwhelmed and Ryans minimalist 'freedom' government having to react in ways he would rather not have done, except to prevent it killing his city and likely everyone in it. What I dont understand is how the game authors could think to turn Ryan into the surrender monkey they made him (particularly as he knew what Jack was (a will-less pawn) and Jack was in the palm of his hand (could have had him deprogrammed), and Fontaine/Atlas was all but beaten. The logical thing was NOT what happened. But as Ive said so many times, its a shoot-em-up game first and last and 'cuz' is the only excuse they need) Testxyz (talk) 09:26, November 27, 2013 (UTC) ---- We never hear anything about a City Charter for Rapture, which is one of the common mechanisms that defines and restricts a City Council's or other city official's powers. - But then everything got done by hopes and dreams and postit notes as far as the makers of the game are concerned. Its all just part of the setup to make sure the place fails. With a system like that its a wonder Rapture lasted for 15 years or even got built in the first place -- but then bang bang guns, blasting things with pretty plasmids, mutant/zombie opponents to mass-slaughter, plot 'twists', moral choices ..... the profits dont require a lesson in civics or logic. ---- What resources the council had control of was never really specified (much of Rapture society was vague and unimportant). Things that people themselves wouldnt pay for had to exist for the city to operate, and common ordinances had to be agreed upon to have a standard that people could count on for a normal life. Making believe Rapture operated under a state of anarchy is ludicrous (even if alot of it was to be the responsibility of 'the owner') - a simple lesson is the world meeting of anarchist being held and their week long procedings never even finishing deciding on the shape of the table for the meeting. 00:13, September 13, 2014 (UTC)